Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design
Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design is the ninth episode of the second season of Community. Dean Pelton tries to bust Jeff for a phony night school credit, but he only unveils a series of conspiracies, plots, and double-crosses between Annie, Jeff, and the Dean. 'Synopsis' This episode begins when the Dean prints out a copy of Jeff's schedule for the fall semester. It then cuts to Annie showing the study group her diaramma for the school's Green Week. Her diaramma is called "Alternative Energy: Key to a Brighter Tomorrow", and shows animals wearing sunglasses. Troy and Abed then agree that Troy will sleep over in Abed's dorm that night. They start the sleepover immediately, and decide that they will get into their pajamas and build a blanket fort. Britta calls it childish, but she just realized that her life isn't very interesting or exciting. The Dean then walks in with Jeff's schedule. He informs everyone that Jeff will not be receiving credit for the class, "Conspiracy Theories in US History". Jeff, clearly shocked, asks why not, and the dean informs him that the class does not exist, and neither does the professor, Professor Professorson. Jeff tries to defend his class and professor, but nobody believes him. The Dean asks him to lead him to Professor Professorson's office, and Jeff does so. Annie then goes and follows them. Jeff brings the Dean and Annie to Professor Professorson's room. When he opens the door, it is revealed that it is only a janitor's closet. Jeff tries to convince the Dean that Professor Professorson is only trying to teach Jeff a lesson. He is trying to teach Jeff about conspiracies by erasing himself from existence. and Annie look down the hallway.]] The Dean and Annie clearly don't believe it, but then out comes Professorson. He explains that he was trying to teach Jeff about conspiracies by creating a conspiracy. The Dean has never seen him before, and he explains that he is a night school teacher. He then brings out his Greendale Faculty I.D. His cellphone rings, and he leaves them. The dean apologizes, and leaves to write his novel, Time Desk: The Adventures of Dean Dangerous. Annie apologizes for being a bad friend, but Jeff reveals that he has never met Professor Professorson before in his life, and he did in fact fake the class. Annie tries to find out what happened, but Jeff wants to just blow it off because it might cost him his free credit. It then cuts to Abed's dorm. Their friend Pavel comes by and sees Troy and Abed's blanket fort. He wants to join, and they let him join in their blanket fort. Annie is asking Jeff about night school at Greendale, and she reveals a staff directory for Greendale. She finds that Professor Professorson is a night school teacher named Professor Woolley. Annie wants to dig deeper into this, but Jeff wants nothing to do with it. Annie tries to start her diaramma, and then Jeff receives a call from someone who he has never met before. The person on the phone threatens Jeff that if Annie doesn't stop snooping around, things might get explosive. Jeff realizes that the key to start the diaramma is the trigger, so he tackles Annie to the ground. The car in her diaramma then gives off some sparks. Jeff and Annie then agree that they are going to night school. Meanwhile, Troy and Abed's fort has expanded so much that the entire school was in on it. Jeff and Annie then go to night school, looking for Professor Woolley's class. However, they only find classes with weird names, such as "History of Something." They run into Professor Woolley and confront him about his lies. He says that he is teaching math, and when he stops at the water fountain, he runs away into Troy and Abed's ever expanding blanket fort. Jeff and Annie chase after him, but they only run into Troy and Abed's Fluffy Town. Troy and Abed help them chase Professor Woolley. Leonard then blocks them, so they take a shortcut through the Turkish disrict. On the way, they find a weird club with Britta in it. They eventually find Professor Woolley, but there is a Latvian Independence Parade that cuts them off. They find Professor Woolley, and capture him. He brings them to night school. It is actually just a machine printing out documents about fake students taking fake classes from fake teachers. When Professor Woolley was a student, he too made a fake class. But he had to have fake students take the course with him, and the fake professor had to have fake classes. It all acuumulated to what has become night school. He tries to talk about his regrets, and he talks about how he wishes his desk was a time desk so that he could correct his past mistakes. Jeff realizes that everything Professor Woolley is talking about is from the novel the Dean is writing. Professor Woolley pretends not to know anything, but Jeff brings out a paper he saw on the way to Professor Woolley's office. It reveals that Professor Woolley is actually drama professor Sean Garrity. When the Dean walks into the study room, Jeff and Annie confront the Dean about Professor Garrity's fake night school. The Dean pretends to act shocked and upset about this. Annie pulls out a gun and shoots Professor Garrity for being dihonest about night school. The Dean freaks out, and pulls a gun out and shoots Annie. Jeff freaks out, and the Dean justifies that she had a gun. Jeff reveals that this was all a plan to get back at the Dean, and Annie only had a fake gun. He then pulls out his own guns and shoots the Dean. Annie gets up and gets freaked out over Jeff having a real gun and shooting the dean. Jeff says that the Dean shot Annie, so it was okay. But Annie explains that she and the Dean were all in on it from the start to illustrate the slippery slope of academic fraud. Annie is crying, but Jeff only reveals that Annie was a crappy friend. He and the Dean had cooked up a plan once Jeff figured out everything that was happening. Jeff reveals to Annie that they were only teaching her a lesson, and Annie revveals that she loves Jeff. Annie pulls out a real gun, because there were only three prop guns. She lives in a bad neighborhood, and Jeff tries to calm her down. Annie lets all of her true emotions out, and how Jeff buried Annie like a shameful secret. Annie proceeds to shooting Jeff, and the Dean freaks out. He admits that he keeps on scheming with whoever he comes by, and with that Jeff comes gets up. It turns out that Jeff and Annie were conspiraring with each other to teach a lesson that if you conspire with everyone you come across, it's not really conspiracy, it's just a whole bunch of crap. The Dean apologizes, and then Professor Garrity gets up, collecting all of the prop guns. But then a police officer comes into the room. Seeing Professor Garitty with all of the guns, he shoots him. Everyone freaks out, but it turns out that Professor Garrity called the policeman, and told him what everyone was up to. He was not happy with it, so he and Professor Garrity hatched up a plan to teach everyone that prop guns belong backstage. It thens cuts to the study group in the blanket fort. Pavel shows Troy and Abed the school newspaper. Their blanket fort had made the front page. Having gone mainstream, Troy and Abed shut the pillow fort down by dismantling it. In the after credits mini scene at the end of the episode, Troy and Abed complete each other's sentences, and decide to write a screenplay together. 'Recurring Themes' Pop Culture References *Jeff thinks that Annie will Nancy screw him out of his credits. (for Nancy Drew) *Troy tells Britta to enjoy eating fiber and watching the "Mentalist". (for The Mentalist) *Annie says, "Annie's got a gun!" (for''' Annie Get You Gun') *Jeff says Annie took to deception like Abed took to "Cougar Town". (for '''Cougar Town') 'Guest Cast' *Kevin Corrigan as Professor Sean Garrity *Jim Rash as Dean Pelton *Richard Erdman as Leonard *Sominik Musiol as Pavel 'Quotes' 'Trivia' *When the study group chases Professor Sean Garrity into the blanket fort, they are held up by the Latvian Independence Day Parade. It originally aired on November 18, 2010, which is actually Latvian Independence Day. *In "Basic Rocket Science", Shirley mentions the Greendale course "Theoretical Physical Education". In this episode, it is on the list of Professor Garrity's fake classes. *When Annie is reading over the list of night classes, she says that Professor Huyuck teaches "History of Something". Professor Bradford actually teaches "History of Something", while Professor Huyuck teaches "Learning!". 'Images' Category:Season 2 Episodes